Heaven's Gate
Heaven's Gate gives reinforcements to all of Heaven's forces except Zadkiel and the Messiah . Zadkiel never gets reinforcements unless he is given some from other players. The Messiah gets reinforcements from the Citadel . Reinforcements Seraphiel : 2 Cherubs (Marauders), 2 Virtues (Stalkers) - Top Left Uriel : 2 Dominions (Goliaths), 2 Angels of Death (Reapers) - Bottom Left Jehoel : 2 Seraphs (Diamondbacks), 2 Powers (Zealots) - Top Right Michael : 3 Warrior Angels (Marines), 2 Principalities (Firebats) - Bottom Right Defending Strategies Proper defending of Heaven's Gate requires cooperation from everyone on Heaven. There are three paths that Hell can take to get the Gate. Seraphiel and Uriel are tasked with gaurding the left side against Asmodeus . The Messiah should gaurd the middle against the Devil , while Jehoel and Michael gaurd the right side against Astaroth . On the left, Uriel should keep out of tank range and use his reapers to try and snipe tanks or creep tumors. Uriel is the tank infront of the general mass with dominions to support him. He should be wary of sammy and asmo combo coming to hallu trap him or shoot him. Seraphiel can either use Nate and Sera to hunt down Grigoris all across the map or stay on the left side. Seraphiel and her elites can go to the left end of the map and try to gank Asmo's forces and possible kill some heroes and tanks. If you choose to do so, be extremely wary of Azazel and try to focus him down first. Seraphiels army excels at ganking due to the slowing power of marauders and the extra damage against armor with stalkers. In the middle, the Messiah should hold gaurd against the Devil's forces. The messiah should bring all of his forces down and create their respective hot key groups for quick actions. The Devil will most likely use the combination of Dark Swarm and melee units to charge in. Jehoel and co. should help out with DS to keep the Devil at bay. Utilize predators to try and focus down Mammon when he charges in. However, the Devil may also send in Tormented Souls to quickly kill most of the predators. Against other forces, white should use his Saints, Sandalphon, Duma, and the Messiah to hold them at bay. If Asta and co. get close, try to use forcefields to trap them for easy disposal. Zadkiel should stay middle to focus down DS eggs and to hit Mammon and other elites. On the right side, Jehoel and Michael face off against Astaroth. Michael should be keeping the mass at bay while Jehoel helps middle or tries to gank. Michael's army can easily keep Astaroth's forces at bay. Be wary of Asta ball coming in to snipe a hero. Use Rauder-Raph to slow any heroes that come your way, but don't over extend. Jehoel should stay near the middle to jump into the Dark swarm and starting hitting everyone. He can also go around the right side to gank Asta and Co.